Waiting
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION OS J'ai grandi Fred, comme toi. FredAngelinaOlivier


**Kikoooooo à tous !**

**Et oui je n'arrive définitivement pas à tenir une semaine sans vous traduire un petit quelque chose…Bon ce n'est qu'un OS, mais c'est déjà ça ! (qui ma été très gentiment corriger par Choups !)**

**C'est donc une traduction et l'histoire originale appartient à **Angelface04**, j'avais déjà traduit d'elle « What Could've Happened », et vu que vous aviez l'air d'appréciez en voilà un autre !**

**J'avoue j'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu mes 6 reviews pour From The Outside Looking In, mais bon je persévère lol**

**L'histoire est assez triste (pas hyper triste mais c'est pas très joyeux), et c'est une Olivier/Angelina/Fred**

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

………………………………………………………………

**Waiting**

De angelface04

………………………………………………………………

Il attendait là pour elle. Au moment où elle mis un pied dehors de la voie 9 ¾ elle l'a vu, ses yeux (à elle) ont rencontrés les siens et son cœur n'était pas préparé pour la montagne russe qu'il a subit durant ces quelques secondes.

Il a fait un pas vers elle, lentement, délicatement, en essai. Elle était tendue, mais n'a pas bougé. Il a fait un autre pas. Puis deux. Un de plus et il était juste devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Hé. » A-t-il chuchoté, ne rompant jamais le contact avec les yeux. Elle n'a pas répondu.

_Tu m'as blessée._

Ses yeux (à lui) disaient 'je suis désolé', mais ça n'a jamais pu sortir de sa bouche.

« Angie… » Elle a finalement regardé ailleurs, ravalant ses larmes. _Où est partie Alici… ?_

« Angelina, **s'il te plait**. »

_Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi une fois encore._

Il s'est déplacé pour lui refaire face, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules. Elle ne s'est pas dégagée.

« Ecoute, est-ce qu'on ne peux pas parler ? »

_Nous aurions pu. Il y a trois mois._

« J'ai tout bousillé, okay ? Je ne peux pas avoir une autre chance ? »

_Non._

« J'ai grandi Angel ! Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, j'ai réalisé mes erreurs et… »

_Et… ? Tu es désolé Fred ? Es-tu vraiment désolé ?_

« Est-ce que tu vas me parler ? S'il te plait, Angelina, j'**essaye** vraiment là ! »

_Il est peu un tard maintenant._

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment passer là-dessus ? Tu vas te dégonfler, juste à cause d'un stupide mec avec un balai et qui n'a aucune conscience ? Au moins le mec est revenu, pas vrai ? Au moins il est ici, et il _essaye_ de faire en sorte que ça marche. Peut-être que le mec _t'aime_ et qui ne peut pas arrêter de _penser_ à toi ! Et peut-être que le type regrette _chaque_ jour et qu'il veut juste que les choses reviennent de nouveau comme elles étaient… »

_Elles ne le peuvent pas…_

« Angelina, est-ce que tu vas **me parler **? » Sa voix s'est brisée. « S'il te plait ? »

_Je ne peux pas..._

Ensuite il y a eu une autre voix. « Angel ? » Et il y a alors eu un visage. Un visage familier, à tous les deux.

« Olivier ? » C'était le premier mot qu'elle disait depuis que Fred l'avait vue et il n'était même pas pour lui. « Hé ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies fait ! » Elle s'est complètement tournée de Fred, sautant pratiquement dans les bras d'Olivier. Olivier a rigolé, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol.

« Tu m'a manqué comme un fou. » A-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille et elle a ri doucement, mais assez fort pour que Fred l'entende. Il se tenait là, choqué quand Olivier a finalement reposé Angelina sur le sol.

« Hé Fred. » Olivier lui a jeté un coup d'œil, il a plissé des yeux alors qu'il serrait Angelina plus près de lui.

« Olivier. » Fred s'est battu pour contrôler la colère dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu chercher Angelina. » A répondu Olivier. Angelina regardait directement le visage de Fred.

« Je grandis Fred. Juste comme toi. » A-t-elle dit, un regard blessé enveloppant ses traits. Sa bouche s'est ouverte, les mots ont claqué dans son estomac tellement fort qu'il n'a plus pu respirer. « Je suis désolée. » Les mots ont été dits du bout des lèvres, mais il a pu les lire clairement.

Elle était avec Olivier maintenant. Il pouvait voir l'image, elle pleurant à cause de lui dans ses stupides lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque semaine au sujet de combien Fred avait été stupide d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir. Et puis lui, tirant profit de l'occasion qu'il espérait depuis 3 ans, avait été là pour la soulager, et lui faire savoir qu'il était tout à fait disponible. Et puis voilà, ils étaient ensemble.

Et il était complètement hors de cette image.

Comment peut-on manipuler ça ? Comment continuer quand tous vos espoirs et rêves sont anéantis en cinq minutes, et qu'il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de les coller ensemble…qu'importe la quantité de colle ?

Tu dois juste continuer à avancer.

Alors que Fred observait Oliver prendre fermement la main d'Angelina et la mener dans la foule, il a laissé couler une seule larme. Il les a seulement observé un moment avant qu'il ne se retourne, tournant dos à elle et lui et espérant contre tout espoir que peut-être un jour elle reviendrait vers lui.

Un jour où l'obsession d'Olivier pour le Quidditch serait trop dur à supporter…un jour où elle se rendrait compte qu'elle préfèrerait près d'elle quelqu'un qui pourrait la faire rire au lieu de quelqu'un qui pourrait juste la faire pleurer…un jour où elle découvrirait qu'elle pense plus à des cheveux roux et à des taches de rousseur qu'à une foutu combinaison de Quidditch…

Un jour... elle reviendrait vers lui.

Alors qu'il traversait la foule il a regardé en arrière, juste une fois, pour voir où elle était. Et étonnamment elle regardait droit vers lui, bien qu'Olivier la guidait dans la foule **elle le regardait lui**.

Il lui a fait un sourire triste. « Je suis désolé ». A-t-il dit du bout des lèvres. Elle l'a entendu très clairement.


End file.
